


Project Tetris

by D_T_Le



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: America gets a package from Russia that seems innocent enough, but what is it really hiding? Orginally written 10/3/10.





	

It was just another day at America's house, although considering he was in the middle of the Cold War, he wasn't his hyperactive, "heroic" usual self. He sat in his living room, plotting his next move against Russia. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. America answered the door to find a mailman standing there with a package.  
"Can I get you to sign for this?" America took the package out of the man's hands.  
"Sure, thanks." One signature later, America was alone with the mysterious box. The package was from Russia. "I bet it's some sort of trap…" America thought to himself. He carefully opened the box, ready to shield himself from any possible danger. However, it didn't seem to be a trap at all. The only contents were a note and some sort of disc. The note read: "To America, I just finished making this game. I was hoping we could consider a ceasefire, so I sent you the game as a gift. I'm sure you'll really enjoy it, da? Go ahead and try it out on your computer. There is nothing bad, I promise. From, Russia" America considered his options.  
"A game, huh? Well, what's the worst that can happen? I mean, if it's like a virus or something, I could always get a new computer right?" He inserted the disc into his disc drive. An image loaded on the screen, the word "Tetris" spelled out in large block letters.  
"It seems safe." America checked the instructions.  
"Let's see, I gotta rotate these blocks and make lines to clear them. Then I have to make sure the blocks don't touch the top of the screen. Sounds easy enough." America started the game, watching each piece fall to the bottom of the screen. He played his way through several levels before getting a "game over". He restarted the game, hoping to get a high score.  
"Yeah, I can do this! That was just practice, I'll get the highest score ever!" So America continued to play his new game. Time passed as he continued to clear line after line.  
"I suppose I should thank Russia for this later; I guess he's not so bad after all, for a commie that is." After another "game over" he managed to glance at the clock. It was 9:30 PM. He managed to play Tetris for over ten hours without noticing.  
"Holy crap, it's that time already? I didn't even get up for a burger… Well, I'll get a snack and go to bed after one more play." America told himself this, but "one more play" became two, and two became four, and so on until America was practically glued to the screen.  
"Why can't I stop? This game, it's so… addicting." America tried to move his gaze from the screen, where it fell onto the note from Russia. The note seemed to have something on the back. America flipped the note over while still playing, and indeed there was another message on the back written in red ink. "Hope you are enjoying becoming one with Russia. Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" The sudden realization dawned on him. "My god, this was his plan all along! That bastard! I've got to stop playing!" But try as he might, he couldn't stop playing, not when he was about to get to the next level. And so he sat there, a prisoner of the game.  
 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**  
Elsewhere, Russia laughed to himself. His plan for world domination was a success.


End file.
